Reminiscing
by BloodRedRanger
Summary: A former Ranger prepares to leave, and spends one last night with his best friend.


Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

A/N: First story, something I felt like doing out of boredom. All of the battles mentioned actually happened in the show. See if you remember the episodes.

* * *

Jason Lee Scott found himself walking through the very familiar Angel Grove park one last time. He smiled as he thought about all the years he had spent here with his friends. Memories flooded into his mind as he looked all around. God, it was like every single part of this place had at least one story associated with it. Even if most of those stories involved putties or some random monster of Rita or Zedd's. 

Jason let out a small sigh. Tomorrow he was leaving Angel Grove for the Peace Conference in Switzerland, along with Zack and Trini. Everything was done and over with. The Red Ranger powers had been passed onto Rocky, as well as the Black and Yellow Ranger powers to Adam and Aisha. They had gotten out of the way for the battle, but the three of them had returned afterwards to say their real goodbyes to Zordon and Alpha. Then they said farewell to the Rangers, which had been difficult as well.

Eying the old playground, Jason grinned as he headed over to it. He glanced around, making sure no one was in the area to see him, but he really didn't care what anyone thought of him here. He hadn't told anyone else, but he had no plans to return to Angel Grove. Without his powers, he would always feel like he wasn't complete here. So he'd decided that after the conferences ended, he was going to go somewhere else. He didn't know where, but it sure wasn't here. It would take a real emergency to get him back in this town.

Shaking his thoughts, Jason walked up the slide to the fort at the top, and ducked into it. The last thing he expected was to see someone else sitting up there already, looking up to see who was entering their hiding spot.

"Kimberly!" He yelled in surprise, jumping back and hitting his head on a low piece of wood.

"Jason!" She answered, just as surprised, although her voice was much quieter than his.

"What...what are you doing here?" Jason rubbed his head while looking at her. Kimberly had been worrying him lately. Ever since the power transfer, she hadn't been her energetic self. And he had a good idea why, too.

Kimberly was at a loss of words. Here she was sitting in a playground fort at almost eight o'clock at night. But then again, here was Jason doing the same. "Thinking."

Jason smiled and sat down next to her. "You alright?"

"What are we going to do?" Kimberly asked after a small silence.

Jason frowned, not understanding. "Who?"

"Us, the Rangers. I'm scared." Kimberly said quietly.

"It'll be great, Kim. You and Billy know what you're doing. Tommy too, and he's a great leader. And Rocky, Adam, and Aisha are good fighters, it's going to be fine." Jason explained, hiding that he was a little hurt by her question.

"They don't have the experience. Tommy's powers have a history of being unstable at best. Billy and I are always the ones that needed help from you three. I don't know if we can handle it." Kimberly poured it all out at once.

Jason moved closer and wrapped his arm around her, and she put her head on his shoulder. But Jason didn't understand. This wasn't like her at all. She was always so confident, and well, honestly she just wasn't making sense now. "You and Billy saved us as much as we saved you. And the White Ranger powers..."

"I need you." Kimberly just blurted it out suddenly as took her head off his shoulder and just looked down at the floor.

Silence. Awkward silence. Jason just stared at his best friend. This girl was like a little sister to him. They were like that within the group, though. Everyone viewed Jason as the protective older brother to them all, and everyone viewed Kim as that little sister they all protected. Over the years, it had turned into a powerful bond between these two. One that the rest of the group couldn't begin to imagine.

"Kim..."

"Whenever you were on the battlefield, I felt like nothing could stop the team, as long as you were there. And outside of battle, whenever I was feeling down, all I had to do was go over to your house and talk to you and you made everything better. What am I going to do without you?"

"I need you too, Kim. And I'm gonna miss you just as much. But we're gonna be fine. We'll stay in touch, I'll call every night. I promise." Jason tried to comfort her.

Kim just nodded silently.

"Hey," Jason said, deciding to change the tone of the conversation. "Remember that pumpkin monster? The one that trapped our heads in those giant pumpkins?"

Kim suddenly burst out laughing, that was one of the group's favorite jokes. Zack even made the comment afterwards that Rita was really stretching for ideas by then. "Yea, and I had to rescue you all. And don't forget the time you got eaten by that...whatever that gross thing was."

"Hey, hey, hey. I was doing fine 'til you showed up."

"Oh, whatever. You know I saved your butt." Kimberly flicked Jason's nose lightly with her finger as she teased him.

"Oh yea? What about that Power Stealer monster that captured everyone but me and Billy? You remember that?" Jason said, going on the offensive now.

"Oh, please! That doesn't count!"

"And I had to bravely fight him one on one in the open battlefield while Billy rescued you guys..." Jason trailed on in a boastful tone, before Kimberly playfully hit him on the arm.

"Oh yea? What about that time I had to land my uncle's plane by myself, morph, and rescue all of you?" She challenged back.

"We would've managed." Jason answered, only to get a another smack on the arm.

"Yea, right. You owe me big time for that one."

"Really? Well then do I need to remind you about the time I ran into the cave alone and shattered the Crystal of Nightmares?"

"Please." Kimberly laughed. "That's nothing compared to the time I saved you all from Guitardo. Remember that one?"

"You had Tommy." Jason playfully reminded her. Then he got a good one. "Ok, ok. The time Tommy lost his powers, Goldar captured the four of you, and set those candles to drain your powers too. Who saved the day?"

"Ok, you got me. I need more time to think." Kimberly threw another playful slap at him.

"Yes, ma'am." Jason said as he remembered all the battles. At first, they'd all been scared of the new world they'd stepped into, but now, they just took it in stride. Afterall, they were sitting in a playground joking about times their lives had been put in serious danger now. "We've really been through a lot, haven't we?"

"No kidding." Kimberly responded, as she looked at Jason's face, a big grin suddenly formed on it. "...What?"

"What had you more worried? When Tommy teleported me to that dark dimension back when he was evil and you guys couldn't find me...or when I was on the roof of that car with the putty driving?" Jason asked curiously.

Kim thought for a minute. "Well, when you suddenly appeared in the Command Center, unmorphed and all beaten up after all that time worrying about you was one thing, and seeing you on top of a car that was trying to dodge all those explosions was another. But...I'd had to say that the time that random ass, giant monster busted its hand through the mountain wall and pulled you out. Just because that was scary enough without it taking my best friend away."

Jason started laughing "Yea, what the hell was up with that? Two monsters in a day? Rita was feeling pretty bold."

Kimberly just smiled. "Are you going to miss it?"

"So much..." Jason answered without a beat. "And tell Rocky he had better take care of my Zord. I swear, if I see you guys on TV and there's one scratch on that thing I'm kicking his ass."

"I'll be sure to pass on the message. Anything else?"

"Yea, same goes for the sword."

Kim just laughed again. She was really going to miss the three of them, but Jason was just a part of her life that she wasn't really sure how she could not have.

"Remember that monster with the stoplight on its head? The one that made Trini unable to stop running?" She asked, smiling. Trini was still reminded of that by her teammates quite often.

"Yea...remember the time we had to pull Zack out of his date with Angela to fight that monster?" He asked back. They always felt so bad when Zack's dates got screwed up. Tommy even made the suggestion that Rita had a crush on Zack, which is why she always pulled him away from Angela at the worst time. Zack didn't take that too kindly.

"Remember that time you guys went scuba diving, so Billy and I had to deal with that monster alone?" She smirked. That was something they never heard the end of. Even Alpha made the comment 'I hope they're not scuba diving!' when attempting to contact them sometime afterwards.

"You would have had fun and you know it." Jason said, with a mock defensive tone. "I'll take you if I'm ever back in town." He added on with a smile.

"Yea, right. And with our luck we'll be kidnapped by space pirates or something." Kimberly laughed.

"Knowing us, it wouldn't surprise me."

It was quiet for a few minutes. "Thanks, Jason."

"You know I'm here for you."

"Promise you always will be, no matter what happens."

"I promise, Kim. I promise." Jason just looked at Kimberly, knowing that he would do absolutely anything for her. But he knew he was leaving her in good, safe hands. And it was time for him to move on.

* * *

A/N: First story, so be nice. Please. But please review. Thanks! 


End file.
